In a virtual life
by Senescit
Summary: I can't remenber who i am. I can't remenber anything. I just have this shadows that seem very familiar to me...but you are the one i'm loving even though i don't know who you are...i'll find you somehow...and i'll make you fall in love with me.SetoYami
1. Awaken

_I once thought that my memories have return to my mind but now I can't figure or even tell if this is what my real life used to be…but if I had no past, I had memories from some one else that I don't even now…that would only tell me that I didn't exist. All of my memories where just dreams, just an explanation of what I was feeling…but if I had no past…then why I can't remember who I am right now?_

_I'm having a lot of time to think in what I can be living in right in these present…. _

_I have shadows of people I once knew. These people meant a lot to me. They where… friends…I think… I also can have some thoughts of some one that was very alike to me…it can also say that the two of us where twins but I can't remember…._

_There was also a very annoying girl…her face could say so but I can be lying to myself. The other two of the people that is constantly touching my thoughts with false memories where a blonde guy and a weird spike-hair dude, they seem pretty dumb but how can I say so if I don't even now who the hell are they! I'm just confusing myself to death but this isn't the end of it… oh no…there is some one else... some one that I've been wondering more than anyone of the other strangers that are very familiar. He has short brown hair with good looking bangs that covers part of his eyes…those eyes…those piercing blue eyes. I can't describe the beauty of those cold eyes… I just can said that they seem so familiar jet so forbidden to my memories but this tall and gorgeous man is now filling the depths of my thoughts completely. He has a well-formed body and his face shows the sharpness of a very proud man. But all of this are imaginary souls that exist, somehow, in my memory; they are, maybe, some one else regards. But even dough they're just barely seen shadows, I can say that whoever this person is, I think I have fallen deeply in love with him, because somehow I can feel his very soul touches mine._

_I have, also, heard some ones voice calling some ones name… but I'm pretty sure that he is referring to me, even dough I don't remember now what is my real name, I think that that is the name that others used to refer to my own person and I also feel that it fits me very well. That is not the point dough I'm just saying that the voice I am hearing constantly in what it seem a forever dream herds so familiar and jet I can't figure out who is the one calling my name. By other side his voice herds so passionate but I have notice that it sounds desperate and loving at the same time…I just wish I could figure sometime, if there is time in this dream-type space, which is the voice that tries to wake me up from a rare dream that seems to have no reality time._

_I haven't open my eyes since these memories and these familiar and cold-tone voice came from somewhere, and when I finally be able to make them reach the sun's light I won't get any rest until I met the one that has stolen my heart just from shadows and captivated my toughs with his voice (maybe, if he really exist and if he is the owner of the faint voice). And it can also be said that I'll find somehow who I really once was and who I really am now. _

_--------------------------_

'_Yami…!' _

'…_wake up… wake up…!'_

'_Dam it! You have to wake up!'_

A tri-colored hair boy jump from is bed from what it seems a nightmare. He was all sweaty and his crimson eyes reflect confusion and fear. His face was able to show some calm when he saw that he was on a bedroom, sleeping in a medium-size bed. His face, always showing a state of confusion, was wondering where he was. The room was dark, the bed have a deep blue sheets. It had a bathroom and next to him was a night stand with a lamp. Next to it was a desk with a computer and a laptop that was place a few centimeters away. At the very end of the room was a wardrobe. He then notice a small deck placed near the lamp. His thoughts were full of confusion and bursting questions that seem to have no one to answer them.

He got up slowly, noticing that he was sleeping only in his boxers. When he made his way through the bathroom, the first thing that caught his attention was his reflection. He bent closely to the mirror attached to the wall and with one hand the touched the cold glass with delicate fingers. They trace down to the end of it and closed to a shaken fist. His eyes were shut but his face revealed the lack of knowledge that was in his mind. Why couldn't he remember? Why couldn't he know were he was and who he was? All this questions have no answer to him but then determination was shown when his eyes lit open. He was going to figure out what was happening.

With a serious look on his face he decided that confusion can't always be an eternal emotion for him. He got of his boxers and threw them to a random place. He then step in the shower and began to wash all his desperate thoughts of confusion. He just wanted to wake up of this memorial nightmare… but he can't realize that he is awake in a mistaken dream.

After the relaxing shower he made his way to the wardrobe. Guess what… leather and leather everywhere. Not that he mind having just provocative clothes, it was just that sometimes a loose shirt wasn't a bad idea in a wardrobe. He then gave up bringing out a pair a black sleeveless shirt a leather pants. When he was done with putting on his leather stuff he gave a curios look on the cabinet of the night stand, opened and found lots of buckles and chains. He was surprise by the total of jewelry that was in but the idea of caring some of them would give the tri-colored hair boy a good-looking style. He put them on and reached the mirror. Well, he has to accept that the leather-chain wardrobe fit him perfectly. He then gave a faint smile to his reflection, bringing the ideas if his real identity was a type of club-hunter.

He then shook the ideas of and walked to the front door. He got little confuse, not knowing the house he was in but he found it at last. As he opened the door, a cold, relaxing and careless night breeze touched his face. His bangs made their way through the wind direction touching his delicate and soft chins. He soon remembered that on his large dream he felt that sensation but they where sweet hand not the wind. They were the hands of his haunting blue-eyes man. He ignoring any other idea of it, he took the keys that were on the little desk next to the door, close it and got in the black SUV that was in the garage.

He didn't know where he was going or why he was directing to nowhere…he just wanted to find out if his blue-eyed dream really exists.

"I'll find you… somehow." and with that he direct his way to the city.

--------------------

The sound of the music was pounding loudly: laughter could be hear and the club environment make everyone dance with their dates or lovers. Some of them were just drinking very moderate but other were now drunk dancers. A thin form made its way through the crowd to the bar. He just wanted a relaxing time with few drinks. He called the bar tender and ordered vodka in the rocks mixed with a 77 sunset strip (it was just for relaxing…right?).

He took few sips then turned his sight to the dancing crowd. It was then that he notice that all of it was real… the fun the excitement all of the people that was enjoying every moment with their friends or dates. They weren't alone…the have some one o lean on when they need it. His lips formed a sad and cold emotion; he had no one, he didn't know anyone, he was alone.

It was at this time that his crimson eyes met cold sapphire ones. The man was tall and had a very hot body. His hair was brown hiding just the middle of his eyes. He was in a black turtle neck shirt and leather pants. His features were so familiar…were so real.

At this time he recognize him, he knew who he was. The man with sharp features was the man that haunted his dream the man that have capture his heart just from dreaming…

_Dreaming… or maybe more…_

The turned away and went to the exit, leaving the other teen with a expressionless face. As if some one else was controlling his body he moved to where the stranger exit just a little moment ago. He then began to run, his thoughts were filled with happiness but he didn't know where he was going. He didn't saw the tall man anywhere but his feet were leading him to nowhere he knew…

It was dark, he couldn't see anything but his heart was just in the right way. He wasn't going to loose him, he wasn't going to let his tall CEO go away from him… he was going to make everything to find him. All of his steps sounded reach less…he wasn't anywhere to be found… he was going anywhere. His heart was pounding faster he can't run anymore, his eyes were shut, he couldn't believe it, he have just lost his secret dream love.

He tripped, his eyes always shut, he couldn't hide the sadness reflected on his face…but it was then that he felt strong arms caught his lithe body, not letting him to fall down in the concrete. His face touched a warm and muscular chest. At that second his eyes open he, didn't saw the man's face, he was seeing to nowhere in particular, his crimson eyes just showing again confusion.

"Are you all right? You caught me by surprise." The man said with a warm tone on his voice but still that warm couldn't hide the coldness of his soul.

He knew it… yami knew who the tall man was and all of a sudden his face met the attractive blue-eyed man. The voice and the familiar appearance of the CEO make yami's mind bring some of his forgotten memories. He knew it; he knew who the man was. His lips open, it seems like if he wanted to say something.

"…Seto…" was the only thing he was able to say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Good or Bad?

Please tell me what you think of this! I also accept ideas. And if you don't know what is going on you can related with the title. Also I can't explain a little what is going on.

Please review! And you can also tell me in what I can be better at!


	2. Forgotten

Fast steps could be heard in the hallway, makings their direction to, what it seems, the lab. As the two doors swung open, a figure of a tall proud man was reveal, catching the attention of the scientists that seemingly were working hard at something of importance. It was pretty obvious that a problem was accusing them, but this problem wasn't anything that they could fix with a simple 'click'. No, this problem, in general, was involving some one's life, but the CEO didn't seem to know it.

"What, in the name of Ra, is going on here?" The blue eyed man questioned, angry and worried about anything that may not be running properly.

"Mr. Kaiba, the emotional program is running up by itself, we can't handle it, and we have discovered that his brain is having some damage in this process but is nothing that we couldn't manage, but while the not-responding program is working by itself we can do nothing."

"Replace it, it would start filling up the hard disk and we should have it in control." The CEO said, not noticing the trembling tone that his voice emitted.

"We can't Mr. Kaiba, if we restart it or replace it again he would be in great danger… his life is pending of a thread."

"You mean that he is stuck there with the great dangers of a predictable dead if we make anything to fix the program…?"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba, the only thing we can do is introduce a _safe-up_ disk for anything that may happen to him or the program… besides that, we can do nothing; only he, by himself, can make the program respond correctly and that may wait some days… perhaps weeks, we don't know." The experience scientist responded with a hopeless face.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Introduce the disk; check the basic life levels and shut his sleeping-mind mode, NOW!" he said, finding his last resources like the less thing he may be able to do.

"Right away, sir." The old scientist left, living some orders to the other scientists that were working hard as possible.

The blue eyed CEO, walked to the glass wall that was separating them from the experimental machine, apparently with someone in there. His pale finger touched the wall and traced few centimeters down. His eyes were deep blue, with some anger on them but they were showing more fear and sadness than anything else.

"…You'll be alright, I promise…"

-----------------------------------------

The sun reflected a pale shine that was, indeed, creating faint shadows. In the ground, the basic profile of the trees was being marked, letting some of the sun rays to touch the floor. A thin form was able to brake easily through the little paths that the light has make for itself, revealing some of his well-formed body. His steps were slow, jet calmly normal as his destination was visibly no one in particular. A soft-day breeze was enough to make the blond bangs of his tri-colored spiky hair, move lazily by the caressing wind. It was then that he stopped, letting his crimson eyes to stare at space as memories of his last night began to rush through his mind.

/Flash back/

"… _Seto…" was the only thing he was able to say._

"_How did you know my name? Who are you?" the CEO stare at Yami with confusion, lifting his lithe body, noticing that it was very comfortable to have the crimson eyed boy in his arms._

"_I've seen you before…I mean, in the TV." The other commented, changing the idea of telling him the truth and helping himself up from the CEO's chest._

"_I see, the paparazzi are to annoying, but you didn't answer my question." The other one said with discomfort._

"_Huh?" Yami gave him a confuse look._

"_What is your name and why where you running with those beautiful crimson eyes shut like if something has scared the hell out of you?" the tall CEO demand with a serious tone on his statement._

_Yami's cheeks turned light red at the comment of his eyes, but he didn't pay to much attention to it, instead his soul and heart broke down when he heard that the CEO had no clue, with the fact that Yami knew him, who the young tri-color hair was. Yami, himself was able to remember him (or at least his person and his name) but he knew better than anyone else that his heart belonged to Seto._

"_I… like running and when I was in the way I think that something got into my eye so I shut them tightly not wanting to interrupt my every night walk." He then scratched his eye in attempt of getting the imaginary trash out of his eye. _

_It was stupid but was the only thing that Yami's mind was able to get out when those piercing blue eyes were giving him an I-didn't-swallow-anything-of-it look but jet passionate sight._

_The CEO wasn't convinced with the answer Yami gave him, knowing that it has nothing to do with the truth. He gave up having the fact that he have others things to do, in his mind._

"_Well, I'm kind of busy, you know, so I'm going to say 'bye'." He said very coldly, as he began to walk the other side of Yami's direction the other one got his attention once again._

"_Wait! … I mean, thanks for not letting me fall to the concrete. Will I be able to meet you again?" the tri-color hair boy questioned with a nervous tone._

_The tall man turned his head around, letting Yami's eyes to see the smirk that was formed in his sharp jet soft face. He then directed himself and got in a blue Ferrari that was soon pulled away from the place it was parked at the beginning. The car was soon out of sight, leaving Yami to stare blankly to where the car disappeared._

_Yami's eyes express confusion, sadness, disbelief, coldness with a simple beautiful deep crimson eye color. But first he didn't understand what Seto's smirk has send to him but he had this strange feeling that he would meet him again and expect the unexpected. Destiny has lots of things in mind for them, but the only thing Yami could think about in that moment and possibly for the next days, was the piercing sapphire color of CEO's eyes and what they hide behind its magic effect._

_With a last view he direct his way toward his black SUV and getting it to the opposite way of the blue eyed man letting the cold and comforting wind touch his face just as the tall blue eyed figure of his dreams did._

/End of Flashback/

Yami's thoughts were soon interrupted by a cheering voice that heard as if it was directing to him but it says the opposite. He didn't put any attention to it, but it was then that he was caught by surprise as his neck was locked in a key on the stranger's arms, he also felt a hand ruffling his head wildly, breaking any perfect straight-up/down hair feature.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuug! I though dat you were at the arcade waitin' for us! What bring my best pal here?" said a brown eyes blond that was still ruffling Yami's head. He seem pretty confuse by the sudden attack of the cheering blond.

"Ahh…Jou, I don't think he is yugi…" a woman's voice seemed to advertise the natural-crazy blond.

"What are ya talkin' about Anzu? Of course this is yugi, he's the only person I've seen with tri-color spiky hair in my life!"

"Yeah that is true, but he isn't yugi, he is barely different from him yet very alike." Another one broke, noticing that Yami has already faint by the lack of air.

Jou bring the faint teen in front of him getting the other's face in front of him. He was able to see some microscope difference… of course there were big difference that the blond didn't seem to catch up. It was then that Yami react, lifting his head up and opening his eyes only to see that a chocolate eyes blond was staring at him strangely. Jou notice Yami's reaction but then he notice the crimson eyes of the others. The two of them stay like that until the information was processed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jou scream pushing Yami and letting him fall to the floor with a 'thump' "You aren't Yugi! You are some kind of Alien that is trying to steal my pal's identity, eat his body and then conquer the universe!"

"Jou don't be an idiot! Are you al right?" the blue eyes girl asked Yami who was rubbing his but; it have been a plainly fall.

"Yeah I think so but-" he stopped; he was able to recognize the stranger's faces. They were four of the five people he had seen in his 'dream'. All of a sudden they were like the people that had been with him for the rest of his life, but the only fact that separate them from that… what the fact that the names were absent. There were no files that reveal names or experiences together… they just seem to be life-time friends… yet no bond was truly made up… all of it was a lie.

"Hello? Somebody's out there?" the brown single-spike teen wave his hand in front of Yami's face making him to get back to reality. Jou help him get up from the ground, apologizing for hanging Yami, pushing him down and for making slandering.

"Don't worry, it was nothing." He said with a sad smile tracing his pale face.

"I'm Anzu Mazaki, it's nice to meet you…"

"Yami… just call me Yami."

"I'm Honda Hiroto, you know, you are very alike to a friend of ours, but I think that that is not a reason for hanging someone."

"Hey! I got confuse, OK? I'm Jyonouchi Katsuya, but can call me Jou!" he said, very proud of himself, he seemed pretty shameless.

"Nice to meet you… umm… did you say that you have a friend that seen almost likes me?" he questioned, being very curios to the fact that one of the people in his dream was almost like a twin brother.

"Yeah, his name is Yugi; I think that he would like to meet you, why don't you come with us? We'll be having lots of fun." Anzu said trying to convince Yami; she seems to have already fallen for the teen's sexy look.

"I-I don't think it should be a-"

"Pffs! ya'll come with us and dat's it!" Jou interrupted him and grabbed his arm.

"I'm not really sure that this is a good Ide-" Yami was cut off while he was trying to take his arm from Jou's grab.

"Ow c' mon! You'll see that everything will be OK and with lots of fun everywhere!" Honda said pushing Yami's back. The only thing Yami was able to do was to meet that Yugi person that may be the one that

Yami create or really existed on his dream.

-----------------------------------------

The sound of video games was coming out from a large illuminated building. Children and young people was laughing and enjoying every moment they were in there. Hours may be gone for anyone that was on his highest fun level. Some ones were tired others were just beginning but outside the building was a short violet eyed teen that seems to be waiting for some one. He glare at his watch, he couldn't believe that his friends were half- an hour late. He was beginning to feel desperate.

"YUGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" a voice cried from the left were Yugi was standing. They were his friends that have 'finally' arrived yey!

"Hey guys! What took you so long? It's the Arcade not a math class." The short teen was wondering that they may be up to something.

"Yeah we know, but you won't believe it, we met with someone that may be a little, hem, odd!" Anzu said, getting the attention of Yugi to the hidden figure that his friends were hiding behind them.

"I don't understand?" Yugi said getting more and more confuse of what was happening.

"Yugi we want you to meet our new friend, Yami!" Jou said revealing Yami from their improvised hiding place. Honda gave Yami a little push so he was able to be in front of yugi.

Yugi was shocked. Same hair, same skin they even have the same cloth was enough to bring all of Yugi's air out. The only fact that may differenced them were the eyes color and some of their body and face features. Gods may be able to happen next?

Yami's thoughts were different from Yugi's but they were by the fact that, yes, of course the violet eyed teen he saw on his dream was the one standing in front of him with full mouth open. It was incredible what destiny had have prepared for us every day. Yami's eyes met Yugi's and it was by then that his memory began to rise once more. He knew who Yugi was but it was different… he was able to remember everything and every time he had spend with Yugi; he remember every experience that he have live with Yugi… maybe in his past life…maybe he got some one elses memories… maybe destiny was playing with them to much… destiny can be mean sometimes don't you think?

His mouth open but no words came from it until more of Yugi's eyes came to him. Without even thinking about it a smile crossed his lips.

"…Aibou…"

To Be Continue…

Well? What do you think? You haven't been able to realize what is happening?

Want me to continue this story?

if you, readers, want to see how this ends then I'll have to get some reviews!

If you have any ideas for this fic feel free of telling me what sounds to you good that may go in here. Ow and is rated M because of the coming content.

Thanks to everyone! And don't forget to review!


	3. Given

The wind waved the bronze leaves to the floor as others just moved away from their original position. The sun reflected the beautiful color of the autumn leaves that were leaving lot to be desire. Two forms were staring at each other as either of the two was moving. They seem surprise and confuse but it was maybe because the two of them were almost twins and didn't know each other. But the difference was that one of then was granted with past experiences that involved the two of them as friends, as the other one was puzzled of who the taller one was.

_Just living a lie all this time… just dreaming for a lifetime…_

"Th-this is unbelievable you are…me!... except for the eyes and height, I think." He stared at his taller form with awe, still not having a clue on who was the other one. "What's your name? I think that it would be interesting and a pleasure to meet you." He asked very excited about this thing. It's kind of amazing when your twin knows you and remember a hole life when you don't even know his name… yes, how ironic.

"Yugi... don't you remem-" in that moment, all his doubts about the other one came to the truth (the other one didn't heard his last statement, fortunately). All of his familiarities and oddness were just simple but deadly lies… lies that were accusing his dreams and life.

The experiences with this boy, laughing and sharing his friendship like a normal seven-teen year old boy would like to shared with the very special friends he had by his side, but they were no friends. They were just lies that he, by himself, created with only one purpose… to be alone no more. He may have fallen in love with Seto, but even so he was also a false memory, but on the other hand, his feelings toward him were true.

_Every lie contains a truth… _

"… Are you ok? You didn't tell me what your name was?"

"I-its Yami… it's getting late, you now, sorry but I need to go… maybe someday we can hang out. Bye…" Yami said, barely lifting his hand in motion to say '_goodbye'_, but he didn't turned to face them. He needed to clear his thoughts.

When he was out of their sight, he started to run (**A/N**: It seems, as for me, that Yami like to run a lot in here ne?). His thoughts were full of what it seems loneliness and he could do nothing to help it.

_Who am I?_

_Who were they?_

_Why is there so many lies that I created with this selfish mind?_

_Is there a truth behind these thoughts?_

"I was and am nothing…" he managed to say in a whisper while he ran in his still unknown direction. He was getting strange looks from the people he passed by but he was barely conscious of his surroundings. He wanted and needed the truth, but no one seem to have any answers for his questions at all.

_Feeling lonely… cold… so forgotten…_

He had no life, no family and those who appear friends were, once again, cruel lies. But he was able to find some one to have feelings toward; some one to love… but, will the other one have any desire to return that kind of feelings? He barely knew Seto… but he was sure that when he saw, for the first time, the CEO at his so-called dream, he was able to recognize the feeling… he got that sensation before… he once had loved. But did he have been loved? His loved angel has been the same one he loved now?

_To many pain… I can handle no more… _

His breath was now heavy, but he ignored the fact that his lack of air may be dangerous in certain levels. He didn't care… why should he, if he wasn't worth of living? Why should he, if there was no past for him to be securely leaned on? He didn't exist at all.

_What had happened before…?_

As he ran, he wasn't paying any attention to the beautiful tree-lined path, as his feet took him anywhere. It was then that his lithe body hit another one that wasn't paying attention either. Yami's body bent backwards, sending him almost to the ground. As a reflex, the other one brought his hand and took Yami's arm with it, then, took his waist with the other preventing him to fall on his back.

_Nothing in this world is coincidence… it's always destiny's will…_

As Yami's crimson eyes met sapphire, he realize who the man that saved him was. Just only one person in this world had such a piercing, determined and passionate sight combined with cold deep blue eyes… just one person…

"…Seto… " he managed to say without any emitted sound. It was indeed, the blue eyed CEO that got Yami in his strong arms once again. …_Nothing is a coincidence_…

"Again, we met in the same way, right?" he said with a little smile traced in his face, "But I'm not complaining." He ended as he got Yami up from their position.

Yami's breath was heavy but seemed to slow down when he stared at Seto's blue eyes. His head was spinning around; his toll had been blocked by the same person that his mind was demanding for. And it was just destiny's decision.

_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger…_

"I'm sorry…but thanks again." His breath was now back to normal but his heart was pounding loudly just in a way the other one couldn't hear or feel it; he didn't know why, but it was pretty obvious that it was just for the blue eyed brunet. He has felt this before, but he didn't remember… he didn't know if it really happened.

"You're starting to scare me. I think that being _your_ personal savior isn't a good reason to bump with me for the second time, and only because a barely know you I would say that you are after me in a strange form of getting my attention." He raised and eyebrow, asking for an explanation, but Yami didn't seem to be thinking of one that would help for a justified. He haven't met Seto since the night he was able to reach to those determined blue eyes of the CEO, but was also the time he knew he have seen Seto before, by some particular reason. But even if he had knew Seto better it wouldn't excuse his two _encounters_ into the brunet's chest.

"I-I don't know… I was just running for a strange reason but it's nothing, I'm fine… sorry again." He refused to be enslaved again by the CEO's sight.

"Hn." He snorted knowing that it wasn't the truth, but why he, the CEO owner of one, and if not, the most powerful company of the world, would be interested in a normal tri-colored hair boy (A/N: he he that isn't normal ")? He had no answer to this but he had to recognize that the teen was very sexy and the leather style fit him perfectly.

Yami restarted his way (now walking.) but it wasn't long for the brunet to notice that the others face looked paler than normal (the short amount of time that he was able to memorize the smaller appearance.), he worried about this and not getting any awareness of his own actions, he stopped the other one.

"Are you sure you are ok? You don't look as if it were true."

"I'm fine, I just need some…" Yami's vision was now blurry, he didn't understand it, but he was sure that the running can do less then to cut your feet sense and make your stomach turned upside down.

His arms were now heavy and his legs were not able to catch Yami's body. His eyes were three shades darker than usual and it was then that all went dark…feeling his body fall heavily, he only could remember someone preventing him, again, to hurt himself in he ground.

_**-----------------------------------**_

_**A/N**: Here I'm beginning with Yami's P.O.V. until the end of the chapter._

My head hurts like hell; I didn't want to open my eyes… I thought that I have just fallen asleep, but then I realize that I have just fainted. Yes, right when I wanted to, mostly, be with me dear Seto Kaiba… but I couldn't hand it, no, this life may have open for a shameless lie, and I could do nothing but stare. All of this wasn't true… but my emotions… were purer as light. They were true and they were accusing me every time they were able to.

I felt as if my body separated, for a second, from my soul. It was strange because I felt again as if I was sleeping in reality… but this reality was false just like my memories. But this Seto person, I could say, that he was unbelievingly true. His eyes, his hair, his voice, his warmth… all of this was marked on my mind with fire and I wanted to do anything to erase it… but to keeping it there forever.

I, unintentionally, open my eyes… all this space was full of darkness… was full with false wills. I felt alone, hurt and deceive. I have no one to lean on; I have no one to love me. I just want the warmth of love to be placed in my now freeze soul. Loneliness… I have just the shadows of lies to be by my side… I have anyone in my life to continue a false toll full of pain. I stared to the immense darkness, to every corner, looking for a research of light, but finding it that no light was penetrating in this absence space.

I was always alone, even if I have someone by my side, I will always be on my own. I couldn't help it, I fell on my knees feeling cold… so lonely. I do have Seto for continuing my way straight to my destiny, but I'll only have his presence and not his love.

_I need love… I need someone to rely on._

I have fallen in love with Seto, even though if I didn't know him, I felt as if sometime before, I loved him. I gave him my heart when I wasn't aware of my existence… sometime in a past-life that I didn't lived.

_Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?_

All the so-called memories that I've created were now down on me, hurting me, as if the pain of the world was growing in me… consuming my soul and making my heart bleed to dead. All of that were just lies… a mirror reflecting something just by its… outside reflecting a mask… reflecting a path full of lies… just pretending…

_**Away From Me**_

_By Evanescence_

_I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
And I_

I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me

Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become

Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live  


"Give unto me your hurting… I heal you… you're not alone; you were never alone, my only one."

I heard that voice again… the voice I learned to fall asleep with, the voice that gave my toll a purpose to keep it straight, the voice of the one I have fallen in love with. My head was hanging down… my hands in the ground and my knees surrendering before the darkness… I haven't notice that I was crying but my tears stop as the voice sounded near as if someone's whispering. Indeed, he was speaking in my ear.

"Don't cry… you'll be alright… I'll be with you for ever… this isn't a lie; I love you so bad, at every moment… every day of my life… I love your smile… love your face… your hair, your eyes your touch, everything about you… I'll do whatever to make your tears wash away…I'll hold your hands through thousands of millennia… don't be sad…I'll save you from the darkness… I'll endure your suffering… I'll show you that you are my night sky… I'll always be here right beside you."

He wrapped his arms around me, feeling his warmth, melting the ice walls of loneliness; his breath touching my sensitive skin, his heart-beats meeting the same rhythm as mine. I couldn't believe the gentle and pure words that he whispered to me… they were so loving… so meaningful… so real…

I believe the others will, my pain began to fade away, my tears were now dry and my disbeliefs were now confidence. I felt safe…I felt as if this wasn't a dream but a gentle reality. I felt as if he was my only peace, my only strength, my only joy, my only hope and he was indeed my only love… for once, someone I can freely rely on. I felt real, I felt alive, but still, how can I be so sure that it wasn't a painful illusion?

"… Is that so? But how can I be so sure that you are the reality…?" I asked, I do believe he was completely true, but I, with all this confusion and false shades that were hurting my being, have to be sure of everything.

"Just wake up… you hold the answer deep within you own mind… but unconsciously you've forgotten it… we're suppose to try to be real, we feel alone when we are not together and that is real."He traced his hands up to my face and brought our sights together. I was drowning in his blue eyes… how I love that eyes… purer than the first, true and unique sapphire, they were shining just for me… looking into my world by crimson eyes… he was real… he wasn't a dream.

His hands brushed away the tears of happiness that I unconsciously brought out down my cheeks. He leaned closer to me, our noses stroking slowly as our lips were just inches away. My thoughts were now full of Seto… my only one. Our lips met gently, caressing slowly and giving me more fire to be burning along with pure love. I closed my eyes. I thought I was in heaven, I believe and know that this was all that I've been asking for. I felt love, he loved me, I knew it, and I was sure that he was very conscious in that I loved him with all my being. I didn't want to wake up from this dream that seemed and felt so much truer than the reality that I was on before I faint. I wanted this moment to last forever…

_People die… but true love is forever… _

I felt how his lips and grasp went away from me, his warmth was still with me, and even so, he was holding me no more.

_------------------------------------_

I open my eyes, seeking desperately and expecting to find him somewhere, but I only found myself on a large and luxurious room. I was laid down on a bed with dark blue sheets that were remaining on my body and slowly fell down to my waist as I brought myself up from my slumber. I was confuse and have no clue in were I was. After I fainted, I just remember someone catching me from my fall, but then, my dream appear giving me hope for my living, but I felt, certainly, a little pain after noticing that he wasn't there anymore, but even though, I felt lonely no more…

I heard someone's footsteps approaching the door and open it slowly, revealing the person I wouldn't expect to enter, but want to be with.

"How do you feel now? You've been asleep all day long." He asked as he sited down in the bed beside me. He sounded a little impatient. I could hear a certain worried tone in his voice and I felt happy for it. I knew that the dream I had just a little minutes ago, reveal me some, if not, all of the truth behind this life I'm in now. I know he didn't love me now but I didn't felt sad at all.

"I'm fine, thanks for helping me again." I said with a smile traced on my face. He didn't notice though.

"OK, you need some more rest, you still look pale. If you're hungry, you can go downstairs to the kitchen and feel free of telling the cooks whatever you want for dinner. If you are feeling bad again call me, I'll take care of it." I nodded. He was so gentle to me.

He then got up, but when he was almost at the door I couldn't help but asking him if he notice me familiar, like if we have met before.

"…Yes, I certainly feel that those crimson eyes of yours weren't strange to my sigh… this is kind of interesting you now." He said smiling at me… that smile makes my heart burn, I love him so much and I think he would realize it soon.

He then exited the room, closing the door behind him and letting myself to think of what he had just told me. I stare a few seconds at the door he left by to notice that I felt tired.

I didn't know why did I fainted… it was strange. I felt as if my body was separated from my mind but then I felt normal.

I lay my head down on the dark blue pillow and close my eyes, feeling it so soft and comforting. I, somehow, will make Seto's feelings toward me awake, I just needed time. Sure, he maybe doesn't know that he love me, but, I'll make him fall in pure love for me, just as I have fallen for him.

To be continue…

----------------------------------------

**_A/N_**: Well here's chapter 3, what do you think? Good or bad? PLZ! Tell me if this is worth to have an ending or if it just simply sucks.

I do really want to continue this story but I need your opinion, guys, about this.

Please review. !


End file.
